The Demon Child 1 and a half
by scifigirl77
Summary: It's titled this way because it takes place between the other two. This time, I'm incorporating Shara into three episodes Meridian, Full Circle and Fallen. Other episodes after three mentioned above.
1. The News

**AN: This chapter takes place during Meridian. As you can see I'll tell everyone when it's a different episode. Enjoy!**

Shara and Skaara were outside the pyramid. Skaara was about to ask Shara to be his wife when another Abdonian ran out of the pyramid, telling them to follow him, that Jack O'Neill was in the pyramid looking for them, that it was urgent. They got up and ran into the pyramid.

Jack was sitting against a pillar with his head bowed. He heard them come in and got up. A worried look was upon his face. "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this. Daniel is dying. I think it would be good for you to come."

"I cannot go," said Skaara. "My father wishes me to remain and become leader soon. I will tell him this news."

"I wish to go," said Shara. She and Daniel had become friends in the time they had spent together. "I wish to say goodbye."

"Alright. I'll dial the gate," said Jack. He walked over to the DHD. Shara hugged Skaara goodbye before she walked through with Jack.

On the other side, General Hammond was waiting for them. "Welcome back, Shara. I only wish it was on better terms."

"As do I, sir. Where is he?"

"This way." The General led her to Daniel's room. She saw him all bandaged and began to cry.

"I can't believe he will die."

"You can approach him and say goodbye. We'll give you privacy." He walked out. Only one nurse remained in the room to watch over him.

Through her tears, she said, "I feel I should be the one saving you now. After what you did to save me, I should repay you." Should I use a hand device to heal him? she asked Sarai, who was inside of her. _No. I am afraid if we attempt it, because you are not fully an adult, it would do greater damage to him and would put you into a coma. We should not do it as much as we both want to. _She began to cry harder. "There's nothing I can do to help you. Forgive me, Daniel. You will die painfully and I will feel guilty for not being able to help." She hung her head, not realizing he had heard everything she had just said.

"There's nothing to forgive," he said through the bandages, startling Shara. She jumped and looked to see if he was still awake. But then he said something about someone called Oma and decided he must be sleeping. She pulled over a chair and sat by him for a long time.


	2. Goodbye

**AN: Ok here we are at the scene where they attempt to heal Daniel. It's going to get kinda sad.**

Shara and Jack were standing together watching Jacob try to heal Daniel when they both felt someone touching their shoulders. The next thing they knew, they were standing next to Daniel in the gate room. And a strange woman was in the room as well. The room was glowing.

"Daniel!" exclaimed Shara. She gave him a hug, smiling the whole time. He returned the hug, then told them to tell Jacob to stop. Shara's smile disappeared instantly. She heard Jack tell Jacob to stop and couldn't believe her ears. Tears were streaming down her face once again.

Jacob complied with the request. They watched Daniel's body glow, become some sort of form and rise. "Thank you. I'm going to miss you guys." Daniel started walking towards where the woman had become a glowing shape as well.

"Hey," called Jack. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"Daniel," called Shara. "I'll miss you. Goodbye."

"Bye, Shara. And don't feel guilty. This is what I wanted." They watched him walk away out of sight.

When Shara returned to Abydos, tears were still flowing. She went back and discovered the remains of a mourning celebration for Daniel.

A few weeks later, Skaara proposed to Shara and she said yes.


	3. Last Abdonian

**AN: OK everyone Full Circle time! Remember Shara and Skaara are supposed to get married but we all remember how that turns out (sad). Ok here we go!**

Shara was running with Skaara to the meeting to discuss the approaching attack on Abydos by Anubis. They both sat next to each other, Skaara speaking, Shara just listening until she offered to contact the Tok'ra for assistance. Daniel appeared and told her that wouldn't be necessary, that he would get Sg1 to help.

Sg1 came to Abydos without Daniel. Shara knew he would appear when he was needed. When he finally did come, she was prepared to go fight but Daniel kept her with him to help translate the writings on the walls. She help as best she could and eventually they found the Eye of Ra. She decided she was now needed on the battlefront. She was running out when Jack came in with a wounded Skaara. Shara saw the damage and knew he was dying. She led him in and let his head rest on her lap.

"Please don't leave me, my love," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I need you here with me."

"It is too late, Shara. All of our people are dying out there and we can't stop it. Just know that I loved you very much."

She bowed her head and kissed his forehead. "I am sad we will not be married. It would have been beautiful."

"Yes, it would have." Suddenly, his face contorted in pain. He did not speak to her until just before he ascended. "Goodbye, my love." were his last words to her.

Sg1 took Shara back to the SGC after seeing everyone had ascended. When she heard Abydos had been destroyed, she ran to one of the empty quarters, laid down on the bed and cried. She remembered Daniel's promise that he would do everything to keep Abydos safe. He had broken it. "Why!" she yelled to the sky. "Why!"

It was then that Jack came in to tell her they had been able to redial Abydos and Sg1 was going through and that the general had given Shara permission to go with them.


	4. Trust Me

**AN: Still Full Circle, almost time for Fallen.**

On Abydos, none of them could believe it was here. Not even Shara, who wanted to so much. Outside, they found Skaara. He explained everything, how everyone had been ascended, how no one had seen Daniel. Everything disappeared except him. "The chapa'i will remain until you leave." He pointed to the gate. "Goodbye my friends. I love you Shara." He said before disappearing himself.

They went back home and decided Shara will remain on Earth with them. She went back to her room to mourn her lost friends and family. She was crying when she felt the presence of someone else in the room. She knew who it was. "Why didn't you keep your promise? Why didn't you stop Anubis?"

"I tried, Shara, believe me I tried. But the Ancients stopped me. I'm so sorry about all of this. I honestly thought Anubis would keep his end of the bargain," said Daniel.

"He's a Goa'uld.! Why would he keep it? Never trust them. You should know that."

"I'm sorry. Please accept that."

After a minute, she nodded. "Thank you," he said. "Now listen to me. Soon, I will need your help. I can't tell you how, just trust that you have to do this. For me."

"How will I know when?

"You'll know. Just trust me."

"Ok." She started to cry again. "How could he do this?"

"You said it earlier, he's a Goa'uld" Daniel smiled. "I have to go. Remember. I need you soon."

"No don't leave-." But it was too late. He had already gone.

**AN: Ok. Next couple of chapters will be Fallen. **


	5. Time

**AN: The moment we've all waited for; Fallen! **

Shara went to the gate room. "Hey Walter. Any activity?"

"Not yet." Then the alarm sounded. "Incoming wormhole. Spoke too soon," he said to her. "Sg1's IDC sir," he said as Hammond walked in.

"Open the iris." Hammond went down to the gate room. Jack walked through. "Colonel, what's wrong?"

"Oh let's see, sir. We found Daniel and he can't remember anything." Jack kept going but Shara didn't pay attention. She thought of what Daniel said a few weeks ago; he would need her help. This must be what he meant. She ran down to the gate room as Hammond ordered the gate be redialed.

"Sir, I have to return with Jack," she said to Hammond.

"How come?" he asked.

"Sir, Daniel came to me a while ago and said he would need my help and I would know when the time had come. This is what he meant. Please sir, let me go talk to him.'

"Permission granted. Just go. The gate's already set. Good luck."

She ran through ahead of Jack and almost hit Jonas on the other side. "Sorry," she called as she kept running. She ran into town and spotted Sam. "Where's Daniel?"

Sam pointed to a tent and Shara went in slowly. He looked up at her. There was no sign of recognition on his face. This was going to be harder than she thought. And very emotional if she failed. No she wouldn't fail. She couldn't fail.


	6. Remebering

**AN: almost the end (sad). But we know how the episode ends happy!**

Shara approached him. "Hello, Daniel."

"Hello. Who are you? I'm sorry. I can't remember anything."

"I know. My name's Shara. I'm from Abydos. You saved me from being a Goa'uld. You lived on Abydos for a while but returned to Earth when some of our people were taken by Apophis." She thought it best he remember Sha're himself.

"I can't remember."

"You have to. You're a member of SG1, an Earth team that travels through the Stargate to visit other worlds. You're an archeologist. Almost a year ago, you were exposed to radiation and died. But you ascended to a higher plane of existence. You helped us try to stop Anubis from destroying Abydos but we all failed." She stopped because she saw something on his face that told her he remembered something.

"What was the planet's name?"

"Abydos. Why? What do you remember?'

"Sand. A pyramid. Tents. Children playing. That's all I can see."

"From your first visit."

His face contorted, his eyes closed. "Something else. A worm like creature, only larger. Fangs on it's mouth. Beady eyes."

"A Goa'uld. That's what you just described. We're getting somewhere."

"What team?"

"Sg1."

"And Jack and Samantha are part of it with me?"

"Yes."

"Who else?"

"Teal'c. Jonas replaced you."

"Teal'c. Big guy. Gold symbol on his forehead of... Apophis. Right?"

"Yes!"

"Are you on this team?"

"No. Someday. I want to be, but I am to young. What else?"

"You. On a hospital bed. Unconscious. A scar on the back of your neck. I have a feeling of fear. Of death."

"When I was inhabited by Anat. Yes." And she showed him the scar that will never fade. "Anything else?"

His eyes opened. "Where's home?"

"Earth."

"I should go back. But I like this peacefulness and quiet."

"Daniel, Sg1 needs you. Jonas is good, but you are better. The best. Please come home."

His eyes closed again. "Pain. Blood. Another feeling of death. But this time, I'm in the bed."

"When you were dying because of the radiation."

"Saving Jonas and his home.'

"Yes, Daniel."

" I can see some of the planets I visited. The good we did. But also the planets we couldn't free of the Goa'uld."

"Alright." She did it. She helped him remember.

"Do I want to return to that? The others want me to."

"Everyone wants you to, Daniel. But you need to decide for yourself."

"I think... I do. I want to help those people again. I want to free them of the Goa'uld." He got up, grabbed his bag and held his hand out to Shara. "Come on. Let's go home."

She smiled and took his hand they walked out and heard Sam say, "What about Daniel?"

"He's coming home," Daniel said. They all turned to see him and Shara hand in hand, Shara with a smile from ear to ear.

**AN: Ok that's it. We all know how this ends up, nice and happy. If anyone has any other episodes you think Shara could be incorporated into, let me know. I'll write it and give you credit. Ok time to review!**


	7. Lost City

**AN: Thanks to scottiedog, we have two new episodes. Also thanks to her, I've been inspired to write other Shara into the last two episodes of season eight. First suggestion from scottiedog, Lost City. This is the scene where Sg1 is about to go to the planet where the ship from the rebel Jaffa is waiting.**

As Sg1 was about to embark, Shara ran. "Dr Weir!"

"Yes?"

"I wish to go with them. So I may say goodbye if necessary?"

"If it's alright with them, yes."

Shara looked at them and they all nodded. "We'd be glad to have you with us:" said Jack. They all stepped through. The minute Shara saw Ronan, she had a bad feeling. But she couldn't figure out why.

When they got to the planet, Sam apologized to her. "We didn't bring a fifth hazmat suit. I guess you'll have to stay here."

"That's ok. I was going to anyway." She smiled and watched them leave. Prepare for boredom, she thought to herself. As she was walking back to the cockpit, she was knocked out by Ronan.

When she woke up, Bra'tac was bleeding and Ronan was dead. Just then, Sg1 came back and Jack healed Bra'tac with the Ancient healing powers. There were times on this journey she wished she could use her Ancient gene. Janet knew her genetic make up and Shara had been informed of the gene before Janet died.

Sg1 told them they had to go back to Earth to find the Lost City. When they got there, they found an armada of Anubis's troops waiting for them.


	8. Safe

The fight had begun. Air force troops were attacking the fleet of Goa'uld and the battle wasn't pretty. Jack and the rest of them were using the rings to blow a hole in the ice of Antarctica to get to the Lost City. Finally, the hole was made.

Sg1 plus Shara went down to the city and ran to the chair. Jack put in the new ZPM and sat down. The Kull Warriors came down. Sam threw Shara a nine millimeter for her to fight them with. Jack madethe drones appear and killed Anubis and his group.

Jack was weak. They helped him to the stasis pod and he said goodbye in Ancient. "Guys I don't think this is the Lost City," said Daniel.

"What?" said Sam and Shara together.

"It's too small."

"So now what?"

"We wait," Shara said. "Wait to find the actual Lost City. Wait to contact Thor and help Jack."

"I don't like it," said Sam, on the verge of tears.

"None of us do, but it might have to be done."

"Indeed," said Teal'c"

"Bye, Jack. And thank you," said Shara before they all left to rejoin everyone above the surface.

**AN: ok that's it for Lost City. Next, also suggested by scottiedog, is Zero Hour.**


	9. Seeing Baal

**AN: The second episode suggested by scottiedog is Zero Hour. In this part, Shara walks into the gate room and sees hologram Baal. Before Jack comes in, she and Baal get into a verbal fight. Remember, this is before we find out Baal is Shara's father, but Baal will begin to suspect, but not say anything.**

Shara walked in to see Baal, standing in the gate room on the ramp. She couldn't believe he was here. She walked up to him and tried to hit, but her hand passed right through him. A holograph, she thought. Damn.

"Why, if it isn't the child I have heard about from Daniel Jackson. How good to finally meet you." He had a smug look on his face and Shara hated it.

"What do you want?" She was ready to punch something, but kept her anger under control.

"I just need to speak with General O'Neill. Now if you wouldn't mind finding him for me."

"I'm not one of your slaves."

"Well then, kindly leave."

"What do you want?" she asked again, her anger rising.

"I already told you." He couldn't help but admire her defiance and bravery. Much like that woman, he thought. No stop. Don't think of her. As much as he tried, he couldn't help but think of much she looked like the woman he helped long ago.

Then, Jack and his assistant walked and Shara gladly said, "Have fun, Jack." She walked out and sat in her room thinking about how to help Sg1.


	10. The Search

**AN: Because I couldn't think of anything else to write for Zero Hour, I'm moving on. This is Threads. In this , Shara will try to find Daniel using an old ritual. Enjoy!**

Daniel had been missing for a couple of weeks now. Shara was worried he had left her for good this time and fully died instead of ascending. Her biggest problem was that no one was trying to find him. Granted they had other jobs and problems. She decided to make this her personal job.

There was only one way she knew of to find a missing person. If the person was dead, it was a serious risk. She called Jack in to help make sure she wouldn't die. He agreed after she explained everything to him. The method was taught to her by her mother, the priestess of Abydos.

She lit candles around her room, sat and began to meditate. She had to be calm and call out to him. If this worked, he would hear her voice and answer her. She called and called with no answer.

Meanwhile in the diner, Oma was taking with Daniel when they both heard the voice of a young girl. Oma knew the voice from the first time Daniel ascended. That girl. What was she doing?

Shara was sitting in her room when a female answered. "Do you want to see Daniel?" Who was this? She didn't care. She said yes.

Before Jack's eyes, Shara fell to the ground. She looked like she was asleep. But Jack took zero chances. He had her taken to the infirmary incase the worst should happen.

Shara had felt her spirit fly from her body. She was surrounded by white light... and a door was in front of her. She walked through the door... into the diner where Oma and Daniel were talking.


	11. Home

What was happening to her? Shara had stepped through the door and saw a diner? She walked over to Daniel and the woman she had remembered as Oma DeSala from the day Daniel died. Oma was the first to notice her. She seemed startled at first, then calmed a little. Daniel on the other hand...

"Shara, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Trying to find you. I used the old Abydos ritual my mother taught me." She had a smile of happiness on her face.

"You're not supposed to be here child," said Oma. "You're time for death is nowhere in the near future."

"But then, how do I leave?"

"I can help," called a familiar voice. Sarai. She was here too?

"Not exactly there with you. I'm in your mind still. I'm pulling you back to our world." That was the tugging feeling she had. _Not yet. _

"Yes now. He'll be home soon if you ask him to."

"Daniel you will be back soon, right?"

"I don't know. I hope to. Don't worry. No matter what, I'll see you soon."

It was at the end of his sentence that Sarai dragged Shara back to the base.

A few days later, the attack Anubis was planning stopped and the Jaffa were free. As they were all talking, Shara included, Daniel's voice was heard. "I'm in here." Jack's office.

Shara and Jack shot up and went to the office. Before Daniel could warn them, Shara and Jack saw Daniel naked. Shara screamed and ran to an empty chair to hide. But she was glad to have Daniel back.


	12. Friends Turned Enemies

**Ok I know I haven't posted anything for this story in a while, but here I am, finishing it now! This takes place in Mobius** **in the alternate universe.**

Shara had been taken captive by Apophis when he discovered that she was a Tok'ra undercover. Now she was locked in a huge cell. And today, she met new friends. A team of Tauri.

"Who are you?" said one of them. He was tall, with greyish hair.

"I am called Shara."

"Hi," said another one. This one had medium dark hair and glasses. "I'm Daniel Jackson."

"Someone's coming," said Shara. It was a Jaffa. It was Teal'c, the first prime. He took Daniel away. And he seemed so nice, thought Shara. What will Apophis do to him?

It was a while before they came back. And Teal'c let them out of the cell. Why would he do that? He was betraying his 'god'. When Shara said this, he replied by saying, "He is no god."

They were in the woods, resting, when Daniel approached Shara again. "Can we go for a walk?"

"Sure." Something wasn't right. A Goa'uld was nearby. Where was he?

It wasn't until they were deep in the woods, in conversation with Daniel, when she knew. They had been getting to know each other. He had asked her how long she had been Tok'ra. "Only since I was around ten of your Earth years. Yes, Tok'ra know of the Tauri."

"Interesting. And where are you from originally?"

"A planet called Abydos. It's a desert planet. There's something wrong."

"What?"

"A Goa'uld is nearby. Very nearby." She had turned her back on Daniel, looking around. When she faced him again, he had a knife in his hand. She realized what was going to happen. "You?"

He answered with glowing eyes and a knife slicing her throat, killing her and the Tok'ra symbiote inside her.

* * *

When time returned to normal and everything was right again, Daniel found Shara in her room at the SGC. "Hey, kid."

"Hi, Daniel. What's up?"

"I've got some time off. Only a couple of days. Anything you wanna do?"

She smiled. "Well, I have wanted to visit New York City for a while now. Can we go?"

He smiled. Everything in the world was right once more.

**Ok, everyone. That's the end of the story. Now tell me what you think!**


End file.
